


[米露]袭击

by jen11love



Series: [米露]你来我往 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love
Summary: 某个人打算袭击伊万，而他成功了。





	[米露]袭击

*除了没剧情和OOC外没什么可注意的

 

他想他多少还是从他的前监护人那里学到了点儿东西——关于如何狩猎：耐心地潜伏、跟踪、等待，最后伺机而动。尽管他独立后再未进行过这样的运动，但从现在的进展来看，他对这些技能的掌控还不算生疏。

好几个月以前他就开始筹划了，购买可能用到的工具，熟悉猎物生活的环境，这些努力是有成果的——他成功潜入猎物的巢穴，听着浴室传来的水声藏进衣柜，这衣柜摆放的方向恰好与浴室门的方向一致，他能预想到，他的猎物裹着毛巾出来时都不会回头向衣柜看上一眼就直接走到床边，再之后——

他做了几个深呼吸来让自己冷静，过去的经验告诉他，越是接近成功的瞬间越是可能一败涂地，他得保持清醒与镇定，既然他都已经等了好几个月，那么再等上几十分钟也不是什么难事。

 

伊万差点在浴缸里睡着，事实上他可能真的睡过去了一会儿，因为他睁开眼时发现自己已经完全浸进水里，正隔着一层白色泡沫仰视头顶被水扭曲外形的灯。他撑坐起来，上半身搭在浴缸边，废了不少劲儿才将肺里的水咳出体外。当胸口，具体来说是他的乳头触碰到冰凉的瓷面时，传入脑中的细微刺痛让伊万皱起眉，他低头察看，果不其然发现两边都稍微有些破皮。

他用指甲碰了碰，接着抽了口气，他回想起过去的几天，某一瞬间后悔于自己的放纵与无节制，但紧接着，那股熟悉的因性欲而起的热流又开始沿着他的尾骨向周身翻涌蔓延。

这样不太好，伊万想，每一次当他沉溺于性事中，等假期结束后他都不得不花上不少功夫使自己重新习惯于远离快感，他曾听王耀形容过这种处境，那句中文该怎么说他已经忘了，印象里大约是在说喜欢吃肉的人被强迫长时间食素。

伊万把自己泡得全身泛红才从浴缸里出来，在将身体擦干后，他什么都没裹就走出浴室直奔床铺，打算靠睡眠来抵抗体内升起的渴望，他一只脚站在地上一只脚跪在床沿，探身试图将远在床另一边揉作一团的被子拉过来展开铺平。当伊万的指尖碰到被子时，他听见身后传来衣物摩擦的声音，他唯一来得及做的是回头，但还没能看清背后的是谁就被扯着头发按倒在床上。

放在伊万后脑的手太用力了，他被埋在棉被中几乎无法呼吸，即便这样，他还是挣扎着试图让声音从厚厚的织物里传出：“等——我不想——”

伊万没能继续说下去，因为有只手狠狠拍在他的屁股上。伊万最初愣住了，然后在第二下落在臀肉上时回过神来，他又生气又不敢置信，蹬着腿想踢踹身后的人。然而他失败了，那人趁着他反抗时挤进他双腿间，并用体重压制他，使他像条案板上鱼那样只能扑腾着任人宰割。他本想骂些什么，用俄语、用法语、用英语，甚至是某几个出现在脑海里的中文脏词，可惜袭击者有先见之明，将一团东西塞入他嘴里堵住了他的声音。顺带一提，那团东西从触感来分析很可能是他的内裤，应该是从衣橱里被袭击者随手拿出的，万幸不是扔在地上待洗的那条。

等伊万放弃毫无作用的蹬腿后，他的屁股也被打得红且发烫，在袭击者手掌盖在臀肉上抚摸时伊万瑟缩着试图躲开，然后他被警告性地又打了几下。

伊万感到耻辱，然而他更感烦恼，因为他性起了，还没硬到能被人轻而易举地察觉，但收缩的后穴与开始流出前液的顶端仍旧露出几丝痕迹。‘耶稣啊……’伊万在心中祈祷着，‘千万别让他发现——’  
袭击者轻笑出声，抚摸变成了含带暗示的揉捏，拇指还假装不经意地抵在穴口处。

‘——该死！’伊万无声地低咒着，像鸵鸟把头埋进沙子里那样试图用棉被遮住自己的脑袋。

“喜欢疼痛？”袭击者问，“这让你兴奋了是不是。”

 

情况比预想的顺利，他眯着眼盯着伊万的臀肉想，压制伊万的过程比他以为的要容易许多，看来前几日的性爱消耗了伊万不少体力，更令他惊喜的是伊万此刻的反应，他动了动拇指，满意的感到伊万的后穴因他的动作而蠕动张合，伊万的确是他的猎物，但仅仅使对方恐惧与疼痛可不够好玩儿。

他拿过润滑液，将瓶口捅入伊万体内并随之挤进去不少冰冷的液体，伊万因这粗暴的行径痛得浑身打颤，他安抚性了摸了摸伊万绷紧的背部，在抽出瓶口的下一瞬间就将自己的食指与中指塞了进去。  
“这让你有点疼了？”他开口道，语气比起疑问更像嘲弄，“可你没软掉，相反——”他盯着伊万的阴茎，拉长语调说：“你更硬了。”

伊万侧脸发出几声唔哼，像似打算说什么，想来不会是什么好话。他将食指与中指作剪刀状岔开，一面感受缠裹手指的肠壁，一面对伊万形容自己手指的触感：“你能感觉到吗，这里有多么湿且热？或者对你而言我手指的温度有些低了？这些天你做的挺频繁的，对吗？”他转动手指，用指甲刮蹭肠肉，“被操得足够开也足够敏感，说真的，我希望待会儿我插进来的时候，这里吮吸的频率能跟现在保持一致。”

伊万闭着眼，脸上的表情写明了他恨不得此时自己能立刻聋掉。

“你还想听更多吗？”他俯下身，咬着伊万的耳朵问。

伊万闻言用力摇了摇头。

“待会儿你会改变主意的。”他这样宣告道，直起身，双手掌住伊万的胯迫使伊万翘起腰臀，接着扳开伊万的臀瓣，对准穴口插了进去。

他没等伊万适应就开始挺动，力道足够，但并不是胡乱戳弄，他耐心的找到伊万前列腺的位置，然后保证自己每一次撞击都能准确地压蹭过去。这种分神的行为让他堆积快感的速度较为缓慢，但他不怎么在意，因为正进行的另类的‘前戏’能让他达到自己的目的。

 

伊万开始时还松了口气，为袭击者并不凶狠的抽插，然而一段时间之后，他开始咒骂自己的天真。袭击者显然不是因为温柔而照顾他体内的敏感点，他只是想把他逼疯才这样做的。

伊万将双腿分得更开，努力把身子往后送以迎合袭击者的动作，他被插硬了，前液像失禁一般不停流着，而袭击者揉他的腿根，咬他的背骨，握住他悄悄向股间伸过去的手，却就是不碰他的阴茎……现在伊万知道为什么袭击者要让他抬腰跪在床上了，只因为这个姿势能避免他用床单抚慰自己。

“你还好吗？”袭击者假惺惺地问，“你可扭得太主动了点儿。”

伊万愤怒地哼哼了几声。

“只有后面还不够？但我真的想试试你能不能就这样射出来……”袭击者拍打着伊万的臀部说，“或者换一个，你听说过无精高潮吗？”

伊万不愿理会袭击者的话，半是由于对方的话让他羞耻，半是由于他快要分不出注意力来。假如将他的脑子比喻成纸张的话，那么现在那张纸上肯定用所有他掌握的语言潦草地写满了‘高潮’这个词。本来今晚他就在忍耐，现在还被不上不下的吊在这里，他用力收缩着后穴，期翼前列腺被一次次蹭过的快感能将他推得更高，为此他全神贯注，一心一意——

他被打断了，发出一声闷堵的啜泣，导致这个的是出于袭击者之手的、位于他大腿内侧的几下掐拧，那很疼，疼到能干扰他，但也不够疼，使得他非但没有因疼痛冷静，反而更加欲火焚身。

“听听你发出的声音，你真的很喜欢被这样对待，是不是？要不我们先暂停换个地方，比如那个正对马路的落地窗如何，你可以在那里展现你自己，被人从头看到尾——”

伊万放任自己哭出来，模糊地喊出“不”，而袭击者动作轻柔地抹去他的泪水，将他拉起来，使他靠在自己身上，借着重力进入得更深，同时一边拿出他口中的布团一边舔咬着他的后颈问：“想要更多吗？万尼亚，告诉我，你想要更多吗？”

“……是的！求你！”伊万尖叫着疯狂点头，他的祈求显然取悦了袭击者，于是对方伸手握住了他的阴茎。伊万无法自控得用力晃动自己的胯去撞击袭击者的手，他的尾椎早已因操弄泛起触电般的酥麻，但前面还欠了点儿火候。他呻吟着，说了些自己都记不清的求饶的话，接着在自己心脏的轰鸣声中，他听见袭击者遗憾地嘟囔着“算了，这次就先放过你”并收紧手指开始替他撸动，没几下他就射了，同时被袭击者用之后会留下淤青的力度掌着腰顶弄直到对方射进他体内为止。

他们一起倒在床上，他因余韵浑身震颤了好一会儿，然后伊万翻过身，盯着天花板等自己喘过气后，说：“我最近都不会再这么做了。”

“什么？为什么？”躺着伊万身旁的阿尔弗雷德支起身子看向伊万问。

“因为这种角色扮演游戏很蠢。”

“你只是在不爽自己被我逼得哭出来才会这样说，”阿尔弗雷德指出，他语气里的洋洋得意隐藏得并不好，也可能是他根本没想要隐藏，“难道你刚才的高潮是假的吗？”说着，阿尔弗雷德抬手搭在伊万的胸膛上，在听见伊万抽吸一声后担心地问：“我弄伤你了吗？”

“不是这次，”伊万几乎要向阿尔弗雷德翻白眼了，“你应该改改你的啃咬爱好了。而且，”伊万转过头与阿尔弗雷德对视，“我记得在最开始我说过‘我不想’。”

“呃……可能是因为你头埋在被子里所以我没听见？好吧，好吧，我以为你不是认真的。”阿尔弗雷德干笑着解释。

而伊万的确不是真的在拒绝，他只是在发泄方才因哭泣而产生的羞恼而已。

“也许……下一次你可以说安全词？”阿尔弗雷德提议道。

这下伊万真的给了阿尔弗雷德一个白眼，“你说的是哪一次的安全词？”

END


End file.
